VENDETTA
by Shojoranko
Summary: "Tendo" repetí para mí, deseando con todas mis ganas que ese momento llegara, enfermo de aventuras y envalentonado por la perspectiva que la simpleza de mi mente infantil daba a mi vida adulta, llena de desafíos y grandes hazañas, todo con el propósito de ser el hombre entre los hombres; el guerrero definitivo de nuestra escuela. Fanfic creado para el Matsuri Fanfics.


**o**

**oo**

Ranma ½ y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Creado para el _Fanfics Matsuri_ de 'Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino'

**oo**

**o**

**VENDETTA**

**o**

**oo**

"Una vez el guerrero está preparado para el hecho de morir, vive su vida sin la preocupación de morir, y escoge sus acciones basado en un principio, no en el miedo".

Hagakure

**oo**

**o**

* * *

Pareciera que toda alma ha abandonado este mundo. Hace frío. Jamás había visto un lugar tan deplorable y falto de humanidad. Y eso que he estado en los peores barrios de Japón.

Desde la posición en la que estoy, puedo ver perfectamente la puerta que no se distingue de ninguna otra. Anodina y de metal, pero sé que, tras ella, se encuentra la peor calaña de la mafia china, La Triada.

Sin darme cuenta, llevo la mano al pecho, donde tengo la fotografía de esa chica. Me digo a mí mismo, por milésima vez, que no lo hago por ella, que lo hago por mi propia _vendetta_.

Cierro los ojos un instante, me doy ese pequeño regalo antes de adentrarme al infierno que sé que me espera tras aquella puerta. Por una extraña razón, al hacerlo, rápidos flashes de mi vida pasan rápidamente, son solo fragmentos, pero, al fin y al cabo, son recuerdos. ¿Será esta sensación la que experimentan las personas al borde de la muerte? ¿Son estos recuerdos que los atormentan antes de morir? Sonrío amargamente. Siempre he sabido que el camino que tomé no me llevaría a ningún final feliz.

Toco una vez más aquella fotografía encima del saco y no me permito sacarla. Aunque ya la he memorizado de tanto verla, y no hace falta sacarla para poder apreciarla. Un flash más, y esta vez recuerdo el día que conocí a Nabiki Tendo.

La chica tocó a mi puerta. Se veía tan fría, tan serena, tan en control de sí misma. Pero de inmediato reconocí en ella el mismo tomento, el mismo dolor, la misma ira que me recorría a mí. Las pequeñas arrugas prematuras alrededor de su boca y su ceño delataban una amargura que, sabía, no se permitía revelar ante nadie.

La invité a pasar, ella me analizó unos segundos y me pareció que pasé alguna especie de examen con aprobatorio porque asintió la cabeza, con algo parecido a la complacencia. Caminó pausadamente, estudiando mi oficina sin disimulo. Su mirada se detuvo en la _katana_ de _saya_ azul oscuro, que tenía de cualquier manera encima de una repisa acumulando polvo.

—Curioso lugar para guardar una _katana_ —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, señalándola con el dedo.

Se sentó en la vieja e inconfortable silla de madera enfrente de mi escritorio, hecha especialmente de esa manera para que mis clientes no sientan comodidad. No estoy en este negocio por mi don de gente, detesto escuchar a las personas desvariar por sus problemas durante dos horas hasta que finalmente digan lo que realmente importa. De esa manera, en un ambiente hostil, es más probable que dijeran la verdad y los hechos de forma rápida y eficiente. Sin embargo, Nabiki se sentó y pareció que la silla había sido hecha para ella.

Generalmente soy muy bueno estudiando a las personas, las primeras impresiones que hago suelen ser acertadas. Antes de que muchos lleguen, incluso, a sentarse en aquella incómoda silla, ya sé si aceptaré o no el trabajo. Pero debo admitir que con Nabiki Tendo, no sabía que esperar. Mi antiguo entrenamiento en artes marciales me enseñó a leer el aura o Ki que las personas desprenden. En una pelea, leer correctamente al adversario es de vida o muerte en algunos casos. Nabiki estaba totalmente cerrada, hermética. Eso fue lo que picó mi curiosidad ¿Quién era esta chica? El apellido Tendo me sonaba vagamente de algo, pero no era un apellido raro en Japón.

Nos evaluamos unos segundos más antes de iniciar con las formalidades.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Tendo?

—Mi hermana menor desapareció hace dos días. Necesito que la encuentre —dijo segura, sin vacilación en la voz.

Me recargué en mi asiento de piel y entorné los ojos. Nabiki me sostuvo la mirada. No podía tener más de veinticinco años, lo que significaba que su hermana menor podía tener de dieciocho a veintitrés, estimé. La ropa de Nabiki era cara, sus modales y modo de moverse eran demasiado refinados y naturales, no había manera de que los estuviera fingiendo. Lo más probable era que procediera de alguna familia rica. Si era así ¿Por qué había venido conmigo? Si la chica hubiera sido raptada y estuvieran pidiendo rescate, la policía estaría más que ansiosa de colaborar con personas con poder adquisitivo. Lo que solo dejaba una opción: la hermanita había escapado con alguien que no era del agrado de la familia, y querían que el asunto se manejara bajos las aguas, con la máxima discreción. Suspiré fastidiado; yo no estaba interesado en salvar a niñas ricas y caprichosas. Me enderecé, ya había perdido el interés.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quien se la llevo o con quien pudiera estar? —dije removiendo hojas encima de mi escritorio, pensando ya en otra cosa.

—La Triada —me contestó.

Me quedé inmóvil, subí la vista, ella me miraba con la espalda recta, sin pestañear. Dejé las hojas lentamente y volví a reclinarme en mi silla.

—¿Qué le hace pensar…?

Ella abrió su bolso y sacó un pedazo de papel doblado y maltratado que extendió hacia mí. Lo tomé lentamente y ella volvió a cerrar su bolso y aguardó mi reacción.

Desdoblé el papel y sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro.

En medio del papel estaba escrito en tinta marrón, que sabía era sangre, el carácter de la "Rosa" en Huaxia, el idioma utilizado en Singapur, Malasia y otras zonas del Sureste asiático. De donde venía aquella triada. Una Triada que estaba ascendiendo rápidamente en poder y riqueza. Una Triada que yo conocía muy bien.

De inmediato me recompuse, dejé el papel sobre la mesa y volví a mirar a la chica Tendo. Ella me analizaba, podía ver como todos los engranajes de su cabeza estaban trabajando. Indudablemente Nabiki Tendo escondía algo e iba a descubrir que era. Quise jugar con ella.

—Me parece que no sabe en que está metiéndose señorita Tendo —dije desdeñoso, con mi sonrisa más desagradable.

Nabiki apretó la boca y yo me regocijé internamente. Si lograba que ella dejara esa careta de frialdad podría leerla finalmente.

—Sé más de lo que se imagina, señor Kuonji —dijo ella sonriendo, ¿había burla en aquella sonrisa?

—Yo diría que no. Usted claramente es de buena familia. Toda su vida ha de haber estado protegida de todo aquello sucio, inmoral y sórdido de este mundo. Le aconsejo que llore a su hermana, y después se olvide de todo esto. Su hermana nunca va a regresar —me levanté, caminé a la puerta y la abrí para ella —. Que tenga un excelente día, señorita Tendo.

—Le pagaré lo que usted quiera —dijo ella sin levantarse de su asiento.

Suspiré, malditas personas ricas que se creían que el dinero compraba todo.

—No tiene lo suficiente —ya estaba hartándome de aquello.

—Pruébeme —volteó lentamente hacia mí y finalmente pude ver algo de ella. Era aguerrida, obstinada…y estaba desesperada. Cerré la puerta fuertemente y caminé de nuevo a mi escritorio. Pensaba sacar toda la información que pudiera de ella. No mentí al decirle que se olvidara de su hermana. Estaba casi seguro que la chica, a estas alturas, ya estaría en un burdel o muerta en una zanja. De cualquiera de aquellas dos alternativas no había nada que hacer por ella. Yo era un desgraciado, un ser amargado, pero no era un maldito sin sentimientos; no iba a decirle aquello a Nabiki, aunque estaba seguro que ella ya lo sabía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Me volví a sentar y me incliné hacia ella.

—Soy el mejor detective privado de esta ciudad, eso me hace extremadamente caro en mis servicios. Y lo que usted está pidiendo…—alcé mis cejas en un claro gesto: mis servicios no le iban a salir baratos.

—Si usted no fuera el mejor, no estaría aquí —dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

—Bien. Ahora que ambos estamos seguros. Cuénteme, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Nabiki cerró los ojos un instante y tomó aire.

—Mi hermana Akane y su prometido desaparecieron hace una semana, en China. Estaban en un viaje celebrando su primer fin de cursos en la universidad. Ellos estaban bien. La última vez que hablamos, ellos estaban dejando Beijing y se dirigían a Henan.

—¿Cómo sabe que fue la Triada? —pregunté señalando el papel con el carácter de "La Rosa"

—Porque recibimos esto —contestó sacando un folder de su bolso y me lo entregó, lo abrí. Una fotografía de la cabeza cercenada de un chico que no pasaba de los veinte me devolvió la mirada. El chico tenía los ojos medio abiertos y parecía mirar directamente a la cámara.

—Él es Shinnosuke—comentó Nabiki con voz que me pareció afectada, subí la vista rápidamente, pero ella miraba la fotografía con gesto duro, me sorprendió —la sangre es la de él —dice señalando la nota con el carácter.

—Ya veo. ¿Y de su hermana?

—No supimos nada más. Pero estamos seguros está viva.

Subí las cejas haciendo una pregunta silenciosa a aquella vehemente afirmación.

Nabiki busco las palabras.

—Mi hermana es una superviviente —explicó simplemente. Yo asentí, no había nada peor que la negación. Cerré el folder y la miré.

—Si le soy franco, no puedo ver que algo bueno salgo de aquí. La Triada y particularmente los de "La Rosa" son unos bastardos que no tienen miramientos. Ellos usan y cuando ya no sirven — señalé hacia la fotografía de la cabeza del chico—. Le recomendaría ir con la policía, pueden hacer el folder de la investigación contra "La Rosa" más amplio y puede que algún día usted y su familia obtengan justicia.

Nabiki ni se inmutó cuando le dije aquello, sus ojos cafés claro me escudriñaron.

—Sé dónde está mi hermana.

Me incliné hacia ella, amenazante.

—¿Cómo puedes saber algo así? —dije entre dientes.

—Tengo mis recursos —dijo sin amedrentarse.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? Y dime la verdad —le dije dejando todo honorífico de lado.

Ella se levantó, me miró fijamente y de un pequeño bolsillo escondido en su fina chaqueta sacó algo entre sus dedos. Lo depositó suavemente en la mesa, y lo miré a la luz crepuscular que entraba por el ventanal. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Pocas son las cosas que me pueden sorprender, y aquella tarde, Nabiki Tendo estaba dándome sorpresa tras sorpresa. Parecía ser como si todos los conflictos de mi vida convergieran en este mismo momento.

Alargué la mano, como un autómata, con dedos temblorosos tomé el_ Kamon_ de mi familia tallado en aquella moneda de jade: Un caballo corriendo por las praderas, con nubes esponjosas arriba de él. Estaba tallado tan exquisitamente que incluso era posible ver las crines ondear al viento, la hierba bajo los cascos del animal moverse…

…el retumbar del cielo, el sonido de la lluvia golpeando furiosa contra las tejas de aquella casa vieja, el suave petricor de la tierra mojada y la figura de mi madre pulcramente sentada sobre el tatami, con aquella real dignidad y elegancia con la que se manejaba por la vida.

Yo la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, absorto en su belleza. A mis diez años, sentía a mi madre como una figura silenciosa y casi mítica, el entrenamiento al que mi padre me sometía, nos obligaba a estar largas temporadas fuera de casa. A veces podíamos pasar un año o hasta dos recorriendo lugares de entrenamientos y buscando nuevas técnicas; pero siempre que emprendíamos el viaje de regreso, podíamos estar seguros que mi madre nos esperaba con una sopa caliente, con su amor inquebrantable y leal. Había veces que la añoraba con desespero, y había veces que no pensaba en ella por varias semanas, lo cual siempre me dejaba con un sentimiento de culpa enorme. Las temporadas en que estábamos en casa trataba de estar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a ella. Era mi manera de decirle que la quería, pues las palabras, aún desde niño, nunca fueron mi fuerte.

—Ranma, pasa—me dijo ese día sin voltear a verme, adivinando que estaba observándola desde el marco de la puerta, aquel sexto sentido de mi madre siempre me asombraba.

Ella decencia de una de las _onna bugeisha_ más famosa_s_, Mochizuki Chiyome, la líder de las _Kunoichi_. Por eso mi padre se había casado con ella, cuando me enteré de aquello mi pequeño pecho se hinchó aún más de orgullo. Cómo me sentí de especial en aquel momento, sabiendo que yo provenía de lo mejor de dos mundos de guerreros, samuráis y budokas.

Palmeó el lugar junto de ella, invitándome a sentarme a su lado. Sonreí y fui a sentarme junto de ella, traía el pelo mojado y la ropa húmeda, los zapatos chorreaban agua, pues había estado jugando fuera cuando la lluvia me había sorprendido. Ella finalmente se volvió hacia mí y, al verme, la más hermosa de sus sonrisas adornó su rostro; revolvió mi pelo haciendo que cientos de gotitas nos salpicaran y ambos nos reímos felices, compartiendo aquel momento madre e hijo.

—¿Qué haces madre? —pregunté después de reír, observando como desataba el nudo de aquella tela que envolvía un objeto cuadrado. Ella no respondió y continuó con su labor, revelando ante mí una hermosa caja _koyosegi, _de madera lacada, decorada profusamente con un paisaje y flores.

Comenzó a mover piezas aquí y allá, manipulando los mecanismos de la caja, seguí atento el movimiento de sus manos, ella hacía los movimientos lentos y pausados, como si pretendiera que memorizara los engranajes de aquella caja. Hizo un último movimiento y se escuchó un pequeño _click_ en alguna parte. Yo lancé un suave jadeo de sorpresa e impaciencia, pues sabía que por fin vería lo que tan celosamente estaba guardado. Moría por saber.

Ella sonrió suavemente ante mi apremio y con parsimonia fue levantando la tapa. Me asome, tremendamente agitado, imaginando objetos valiosos y tesoros que podían estar ocultos ahí. Grande fue mi desilusión cuando, en el fondo, sólo pude ver un par de discos verdes que cabían perfectamente en mi palma. Mi madre los tomó y me hizo extender la mano, depositó uno de aquellos discos suavemente encima, me sorprendió lo pesados que eran y me di cuenta de que estaban hechos de jade. Mi decepción inicial fue sustituida rápidamente por fascinación, al percatarme del bello grabado que aquellos discos tenían.

—Un caballo —susurré perdido en los detalles de la piedra.

Mi madre asintió.

—El _Kamon_ de mi familia —dijo suavemente —nuestra familia —recalcó aquellas palabras tocando con dulzura mis arreboladas mejillas.

Levanté la vista y sonreí, extasiado. Amaba las historias de mi madre.

—El caballo corriendo por la pradera, que está bajo las nubes del cielo —explicó, su voz apenas resaltaba sobre el intenso fragor de la lluvia—. Nuestra familia se debe al cielo, y el cielo algún día te pedirá que cumplas tu deber para con ellos.

—¿El cielo? —pregunté confuso.

Mi madre asintió.

—Los Tendo. Es la familia a la que estamos obligados a servir, ellos aún tienen la tercera _Kamon_ de jade, debemos de pagar la promesa y deuda que nuestros antepasados tuvieron con ellos. Hemos pagado dos —dijo posando sus dedos sobres aquellos dos discos —pero algún día, los Tendo te pedirán que cumplas ese compromiso, y no vas a poder negarte. Es nuestro deber y nuestro sino. Debemos caminar y honrar el _bushido_ por encima de todo.

Se volteó hacia mí y acarició mis mejillas, mirándome con ternura, luego miró hacia el cielo observando las nubes escarlatas de la tarde.

—Tendo —repetí para mí, deseando con todas mis ganas que ese momento llegara, enfermo de aventuras y envalentonado por la perspectiva que la simpleza de mi mente infantil daba a mi vida adulta, llena de desafíos y grandes hazañas, todo con el propósito de ser el hombre entre los hombres; el guerrero definitivo de nuestra escuela.

—Sé perfectamente quien eres, _Ranma Saotome_ — dijo Nabiki entonces pronunciando mi nombre, _mi verdadero nombre, _como un hechizo, un maleficio_. _Alcé la vista hacia ella, el recuerdo de mi madre se desvaneció, las crines del caballo dejaron de moverse y el sonido de la lluvia dio paso a los bocinazos estridentes de la calle.

—He venido a reclamar aquella promesa, aquel pacto entre familias.

—Tendo —susurré, maldiciéndome por no haber recordado aquel maldito apellido.

—Sé que "La Rosa" es la causante de la muerte de tus padres, y sé que desde entonces has estado buscando al culpable. Te entrego en bandeja de plata a todas las cabecillas y al asesino de tus padres—dijo señalando el sobre — a cambio, quiero que rescates a mi hermana y te recompensaré con una enorme cantidad de dinero y la deuda de nuestras familias quedará saldada.

Volvió a abrir su bolso y extrajo otro sobre más, esta vez más robusto y lo arrojó sobre la montaña de papeles que tenía en el escritorio. La miré, mi cara debió de tener una expresión estúpida, tomé aquel grueso folio lleno de datos, fotografías y lo hojeé brevemente, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Ese documento contenía los nombres de los cabecillas, los lugares de seguridad, sitios de lavado de dinero, funcionarios y policías corruptos que cooperaban con ellos, todo, _todo, _estaba ahí. Dejé caer el compendio nuevamente en mi escritorio y me pasé la mano por la cara, demasiado aturdido. Era demasiado para procesar en una sola noche, demasiado.

—Todo lo que sabemos sobre "La Rosa". — Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y me miró fríamente —. Dentro de dos días, en Shanghái, tendrán una subasta de las mujeres que han capturado. Mi hermana esta entre ellas. Necesitamos que entres a ese lugar y la rescates. Se te pagará un bono extra, muy generoso, si consigues traerla sin un solo rasguño.

Me dejé caer en mi silla y la miré con rencor.

—Si tanto sabes sobre ellos, eso significa que tienes recursos que ni siquiera la policía tiene. Puedes pedir la ayuda del gobierno o de alguien más. No me necesitas, ni necesitas una ridícula promesa entre familias. Esto—dije sosteniendo en alto el _Kumon_—, no tiene ya ningún valor para mí. Ranma Saotome murió en aquel incendio, la Rosa mató a mi madre y con ella a su honor de samurái.

Lleno de ira aventé el _Kumon_ a una esquina de la habitación. Nabiki ni se inmutó, sonrió cruelmente.

—Pobre tía Nodoka, estaría decepcionada del cobarde en que se convirtió su hijo —luego su rostro se transformó con repudio —. Un _ronin_ —soltó con desprecio, como si esa palabra tuviera la misma connotación que hace cientos de años, cuando el honor y lealtad lo eran todo. Aun así, para mi consternación, me molestó.

En un parpadeó me levanté de la mesa y tomé a Nabiki del brazo, apretando sin misericordia. Ella aguantó estoica el maltrato, como si ni lo sintiera.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mí y de mi madre de esa manera?, no me conoces ni la conociste a ella.

—Conocí a Nodoka Saotome incluso mejor que tú—contestó acercando su rostro al mío, con una ira que casi igualaba a la mía — ¿En dónde crees que pasaba ella su tiempo cuando tú y tu padre jugaban a estar de viaje por años, eh? ¿Dónde crees que se refugiaba cuando la soledad era demasiado para ella?

Parpadee sorprendido, ¿mi madre conocía a los Tendo? ¿La familia a la que se suponía debíamos devoción y fidelidad?

Una repentina lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, como si hubiera esperado un momento de debilidad para salir. Nabiki la limpió con impaciencia y volvió a ponerse aquella careta de frialdad, tan impecablemente, que fue como si aquella lágrima nunca hubiera escapado.

La solté con furia.

—Fuera de aquí.

Ella me miró y sonrió burlona. Sacó una tarjeta de visita de su cartera y la dejó con lentitud encima del escritorio.

—Le daré tiempo. Si no recibo una respuesta de usted para mañana a primera hora, asumiré que no acepta el trabajo.

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda, y miré por la ventana hacia la calle. Escuché sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta.

—Que tenga buena tarde, señor _Kuonji_— dijo volviendo a usar el nombre con el que el mundo me conocía. El apellido del amigo de mi padre que me había acogido cuando quede huérfano.

Después de su visita me quedo sumido en mis pensamientos, tanto tiempo que, cuando me doy cuenta, ya es de noche. Parpadeo por las luces rojas y azules de una sirena que me deslumbran y vuelvo mi mirada hacia el único sobre que ha dejado Nabiki Tendo. El de su hermana.

Lo abro, hay bastantes fotografías y tomo una de ellas. La chica, que solo puede tener un par de años menos que yo, está mirando hacia la cámara directamente, con el cuerpo en plena acción, girando, como si alguien la hubiera llamado y ella hubiera volteado. Su pelo, largo hasta la cintura, es negro, pero tiene un curioso brillo azul al sol. Una enorme, hermosa y honesta sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Siento como algo dentro de mí se mueve. Algo que nunca creí volver a sentir. No puedo apartar la mirada de la fotografía y no sé cuánto tiempo paso observándola. Me obligo a revisar el resto del contenido del sobre. Más fotografías de ella, pero con su prometido, los dos sonriendo a la cámara o en algunas ella observándolo, sonriéndole a él. Siento un absurdo malestar en la boca del estómago que no quiero analizar.

He encontrado otra foto de mi madre con aquella familia, la felicidad que se ve en su rostro, la camaradería y confianza con que está entre ellos me asombra. Ella tiene a Akane tomada de las manos, las dos se miran al rostro con una complicidad evidente, Nabiki y otra mujer joven están con ellas y también sonríen a la cámara, un hombre de bigote y pelo largo posa sin sonreír, pero su semblante se nota satisfecho, usa un _keikogi_ simple lo cual me asombra, fijándome bien me doy cuenta de que Akane también viste un traje de combate, y del cuello le cuelga una pesada medalla dorada. Nabiki ha dejado esa foto a propósito ahí, lo sé. Odio a esa mujer, pero al mismo tiempo le agradezco por darme un pedazo de mi madre que ignoraba.

Leo los mensajes, correos y demás datos de Akane y Shinnosuke que Nabiki recopiló del viaje de aquellos dos prometidos. No puedo evitar pensar que es un trabajo de investigación meticuloso e impecable, frunzo la frente. Caigo en cuenta que lo que Nabiki quiere es un perro de ataque, alguien con nada que perder que vaya directo a una misión suicida.

Un _ronin…_

Sonrió sardónico. Ciertamente yo ya no tengo nada porque vivir, mi mera existencia se basaba en encontrar a los culpables de la muerte de mi familia y hace años que eso ha dejado de ser mi prioridad y ahora Nabiki me lo ha dado en bandeja de plata.

La mañana llega y yo sigo en mi escritorio, ensimismado, analizando los detalles de la desaparición de Akane. He llegado a una conclusión. Siento. No. Más bien sé, que, si la rescato, si logro llegar a ella, toda mi vida entera valdrá la pena. Es algo absurdo, el sentimiento en sí es tan poderoso que sólo puede ser una sinrazón total, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Se lo debo a mi madre, me lo debo a mí.

Me levanto y me dirijo hacia la esquina donde he aventado el _Kamon_, lo recojo y voy al armario que tiene una caja fuerte empotrada en la pared oculta tras una puerta y saco la caja _koyosegi_. La espada y esta caja es lo único que conservo de mi madre. Me acerco al escritorio y con rapidez manipulo los mecanismos para abrirla, los dos _kamon_ descansan en el fondo de la caja y con reverencia coloco en medio de ellos el tercero y último.

Levanto el teléfono y marco el número de Nabiki. Mi vista divaga sobre los papales del escritorio y se topa con la primera fotografía que he visto de Akane, la tomo y no puedo quitar la vista de aquella sonrisa. Nabiki responde y digo únicamente:

—Acepto —Un instante de silencio en el que sé que Nabiki ha sonreído.

Un automóvil se estaciona enfrente de la puerta que he estado vigilando gran parte de la noche, de él salen hombres enfundados en sendos abrigos riendo y charlando escandalosamente, la estridencia de sus carcajadas en el silencio casi absoluto de la noche me saca de mis contemplaciones.

Me llevo los binoculares a los ojos y hago zoom, reconozco a la persona que, sin saberlo, he estado buscando todos estos años, al que le debo toda esta amargura, ira y oscuridad que soy.

Taro.

La primera vez que lo vi yo tenía diez años y él me parecía ya un adulto, aunque tenía él solo diecinueve años. En ese momento él era un simple matón dentro de la organización que más adelante se convertiría en una de las triadas más sanguinarias de China. En ese entonces le decían _"Pantimedias"_ un mote ridículo y degradante. Conforme sus métodos y sádica crueldad se hacían cada vez más famosos, el sobrenombre de pantimedias era causa de una muerte cruel y despiadada, para aquel que tuviera la osadía de llamarlo así. Entonces, fue apodado como _"El demonio de Jusenkyo"._

Y mi padre había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para relacionarse con él, echándose encima una deuda de juego, que fue creciendo conforme pasaban los años, tornándose impagable.

La segunda vez que vi a Taro, con doce años cumplidos, él mató a mi familia.

Aquel día, tal como hoy, lo vi bajar de aquel carro junto con otros hombres. Todos tenían espadas desenfundadas y sonrisas crueles, sedientos de sangre. Al traspasar el portón y caminar por las baldosas hacia la casa, Taro alzó la vista hacia la ventana desde cual lo observaba; me miró directo a los ojos, su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia y alzó la espada hacia mí. Me señaló, me marcó. No pude apartar la mirada, no pude pasar saliva. Estaba totalmente congelado.

Apreté las manos sobre los binoculares, logrando contener a duras penas la necesidad que tenía de ir de inmediato por su cabeza. La espada de mi madre, que colgaba sobre mi cadera derecha, me pedía a gritos su sangre.

Cuando Taro y los hombres que estaban con él, entraron por la puerta de metal, me puse en marcha. Los edificios de esa parte de Shanghái estaban bastantes juntos, por lo que el salto que di para pasar de un edificio a otro fue pan comido.

Había memorizado perfectamente el plano del edificio, conocía cada rincón gracias a Nabiki. Al pensar en ella apreté la boca en una línea, sacudí la cabeza, tenía que concentrarme.

El edificio había sido una antigua fábrica por lo que contaba con varios ductos y recovecos en desuso que podía usar. Caminé encorvado tratando de fundirme con las sombras de la noche. Ubiqué mi punto de acceso y escondí mi mochila entre dos chimeneas ennegrecidas, moví los ojos de un lado a otro para ubicar a los tres guardias que vigilaban el perímetro de la azotea. En cuanto acabara con ellos todo sería una carrera contra el reloj. Tendría máximo cuarenta minutos para entrar y salir de allí con Akane, antes de que se comunicaran con los vigías de la azotea y enviaran a alguien a verificar.

El primer hombre entró a mi campo de visión. Desenfundé la _katana_ de mi madre y lo enfrenté, no le di tiempo a reaccionar, de un segundo a otro tenía la garganta rebanada. La sangre botó a borbotones y yo lo derribé de una patada. Lo dejé en suelo entre estertores, caminé hacia el lado sur del edificio y vi de inmediato al otro vigía. Este ni siquiera tuvo la suerte de conservar su cabeza, la despegué de su cuerpo de un solo corte, certero y veloz. Sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas, el cuerpo del hombre todavía no caía cuando yo ya estaba en marcha para matar al tercero de ellos. Este guardia si pudo verme, pero antes de que pudiera dar la alarma me lancé contra él y abrí su estómago de tajo. El hombre abrió los ojos, desesperado mientras veía como las tripas salían de él, cayó de rodillas y lancé un mandoble implacable cercenando la cabeza.

Sacudí la _katana_ para limpiar el exceso de sangre y la guardé en su funda. Corrí hacia donde había escondido mi mochila entre las chimeneas y me escurrí por una de ellas ayudándome de un arnés y un gancho con una cuerda. Debía darme prisa, el tiempo ya estaba contra mí.

El descenso fue lento y opresivo, agradecí una docena de veces no ser claustrofóbico. Por fin, casi diez minutos después, mis pies tocaron suelo. Me moví con más cautela, agudizando mis sentidos al máximo, entonces escuché voces y risas estridentes. Me asomé por una rendija y pude ver a un numeroso grupo de hombres que caminaban directamente hacia a mí, Taro iba al frente, hablaba con otro hombre, al que reconocí de inmediato; era un político de gran nivel del que se decía era corrupto. Viéndolo con Taro en ese tugurio, no me cupo duda que ser corrupto era el menor de los pecados de este hombre. Doblaron hacia la derecha, los seguí con la vista y tomé la pequeña linterna que traía conmigo, después me eché a correr por el largo pasillo que iba paralelo a ellos y que había sido clausurado hace mucho tiempo, por lo que al hacer las reformas había quedado sellado. Pero según el plano y los datos de Nabiki el pasillo salía directamente hacia una bodega que estaba a un lado del cuarto donde tenían a todas las chicas. Aquella información tan pertinente y exacta me hacía pensar que Nabiki tenía a algún topo dentro de la organización.

Llegué al final del pasillo y pude ver una falsa pared, me puse la linterna en los dientes y con las manos hice fuerza para despegar aquel pedazo de conglomerado. Para mi suerte la humedad había hecho estragos en gran parte del material y con una nube de pintura vieja, polvo y humedad pude adentrarme en la bodega. Pegué la oreja en la puerta y escuché las voces de los hombres. Abrí un poco la puerta y vi el momento exacto en que Taro pasaba riendo, el político reía con él. Sus ademanes eran obscenos, sabía exactamente de que se carcajeaban.

Rápidamente me quité la mochila, guardé la linterna y me quité la ropa llena de sangre y suciedad; saqué una caja en el que venían unas lentillas de color café. Nabiki había pensado que, al ser mis ojos azules, eran demasiado singulares para poder mezclarme. Tomé otra bolsa y me puse un traje completamente negro y camisa rojo sangre; el uniforme de los guardias de la rosa. El saco gabardina era largo, más abajo de las rodillas que servía para ocultar la _katana_ que todos ellos portaban. La corbata negra, al final, tenía un bordado de excelente calidad de una pequeña y estilizada rosa roja. Todo el atuendo era cortesía de Nabiki, claro está. Abrí nuevamente la puerta solo unos pocos milímetros, y observé al último hombre pasar, luego, me deslicé hacia el pasillo y caminé junto con ellos. Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de acomodar las lentillas. Uno de los últimos hombres reparó de mi presencia y pareció sorprenderse un poco de verme ahí, me miró de arriba abajo y yo le devolvió la mirada, sin pestañear. El hombre desvió la mirada, incómodo.

—_Caonima_ —me susurró por lo bajo, deseando que se follaran a mi madre.

—_Caonimadebi_—contesté agresivo añadiendo el coño de su madre al insulto, el tipo me volvió a dar una mirada y me mostró su dedo de en medio. Yo lo dejé estar.

Nos detuvimos, pues Taro y el politiquillo habían llegado a la habitación de las chicas. Sentí inquietud, pero me obligué a permanecer estoico. No debía de llamar más la atención, no por el momento.

Abrieron la puerta y la comitiva entró lentamente, siempre con Taro y el político a la cabeza. La subasta en sí empezaría en una hora, pero Taro, en gesto de buena voluntad, dejaba a sus mejores clientes escoger primero a la chica que quisieran. Todo un filántropo, el hijo de puta.

El cuarto era enorme y había una enorme jaula al fondo de la habitación, pude observar a más de una veintena de chicas apiñadas todas en una esquina, parecían tener menos de veinticinco años. Sus rostros llorosos, su actitud derrotada, suplicando. Siempre suplicando. Las mujeres que no fueran compradas esta noche, después de ser usadas por varios de los hombres de Taro, serian vendidas a los burdeles coludidos con la organización. Apreté los puños, lleno de rabia sorda.

El político se acercó a la jaula y, como si observara mercancía en un escaparate, fue señalando a diferentes chicas. Un hombretón se metió dentro de la jaula provocando que las chicas, gritaran y se apretujaran unas con otras, pero él, sin misericordia alguna, las tomaba del brazo o del cabello y las jalaba hacia fuera de la jaula, otros hombres las recibían y las colocaban en línea, hombros con hombros para el político las apreciara mejor.

Entonces la vi.

Akane tenía el cabello cortado a tajos, unos cuantos mechones largos sobrevivían enmarcando su rostro, aquello le confería un aire totalmente salvaje. Aunque era una chica menuda, su actitud era totalmente diferente. Se zafó del agarre del hombre que la recibió fuera de la jaula y, con una habilidad increíble, lo golpeó con el codo en el cuello. El sujeto calló noqueado instantáneamente, casi podía asegurar que antes de que tocara el piso, ya estaba muerto, pero entonces tres pares de manos se fueron sobre ella.

Akane tuvo tiempo de poner guardia de combate, recibió a uno de ellos con una patada alta, directa al maxilar, desde mi posición pude ver como los dientes del sujeto salieron volando, pero la ventaja numérica hizo mella sobre ella, y tras un par de sujetos más que cayeron al suelo por sus golpes, fue sometida. Por un momento estuve a punto de ir por ella. Incluso lleve la mano hacia la katana, pero Akane estaba en una posición vulnerable. Si embestía ahorita, era probable que saliera herida. Ella incluso podría atacar a más hombres, por mucho que pudiera defenderse contra un hombre y hacer unas cuantas llaves, no era lo mismo que enfrentarse a una docena de sujetos armados. Volteé a los lados esperando que nadie hubiera notado mi exabrupto, pero me di cuenta de que muchos de ellos habían llevado la mano a la katana al igual que yo, alertados, más que dispuestos a cortarle la cabeza a esa mujer. Otros sonreían, socarrones, burlándose de la situación de las mujeres, insultándolas, llamándolas con palabras soeces. Aquellas chicas tenían el destino más oscuro enfrente de ellas, habían sido sacadas de su vida a la fuerza, violentadas, ultrajadas… ¿cómo era posible que existieran bestias humanas como estas? El tipo que me había insultado volteó hacia a mí y me sonrió de manera tan grotesca y lasciva, señalando a Akane, como si tuviéramos una camaradería de años, tuve que apretar los dientes y los puños para no reventarle la cara de inmediato.

Vi como inmovilizaban a Akane, poniéndole las manos y brazos en la espalda, jalándola del corto cabello. El político se había escondido detrás de un par de guardaespaldas cuando Akane había atacado a esos hombres, acobardado, pero ahora que ella estaba totalmente asegurada se acercó hacia ella, con la lujuria brillando en su rostro. La observó atentamente, la tocó en la cara y después bajó la mano lentamente por su barbilla, hasta su cuello, llegando a sus senos. Ella hizo un intento más de revolverse, pero el hombre tras de ella jaló sin misericordia su cabello, haciendo que Akane alzara el rostro y diera un grito de rabia. Lágrimas de impotencia corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras el hombre la toqueteaba.

Aguantar ese abuso hacia ella, ha sido lo más difícil que he hecho en la vida. Tuve que morder mis labios y mejillas para que el bramido de cólera que bullía en mi pecho no saliera. La miré, observé su rostro furioso y quise que ella mi mirara, quería que supiera que contaba con un amigo, alguien que no la conocía, pero que haría cualquier cosa porque ella estuviera a salvo. Incluso morir.

Ahora entendía lo que me había dicho mi madre aquella lejana tarde lluviosa. El llamado de mi sangre, mi deber, mi honor. En toda mi vida no había honrado a mi madre ni su legado, pero con mi muerte lo haría. Yo era un auténtico bushi, ahora lo sabía. Y ella, Akane, era mi sino.

Subí la mano a los ojos y me quité las lentillas cafés, mientras que con la otra hice a un lado la tela de la gabardina y tomé la empuñadura de mi espada. El sujeto que había estado interactuando conmigo volteó al percibir el movimiento, con una sonrisa estúpida y depravada en la cara, divirtiéndose con el sufrimiento de la chica.

Fue el primero que murió.

De inmediato se armó un pandemónium. Muchos no entendieron que estaba pasando y fue hasta que pude matar a tres hombres que se dieron cuenta yo era el enemigo. Nunca había sido tan veloz en mi vida, nunca había sido tan cruel. Atravesaba cuerpos, cortaba cabezas, desmembraba, desgarraba, cortaba. Mi _katana_ y yo éramos uno solo y, lo último que veían aquellos sujetos, que no merecían más que esta muerte, era el brillo metálico acerado del filo y de mis ojos.

Taro subió la vista y me miró. Yo le sonreí, mi gesto fue una mueca que mostraba toda la locura y violencia que había dentro de mí, sentía sangre en la cara, goteando por mi mentón, entonces alcé la espada y lo señalé. Lo marqué. El abrió los ojos, reconociéndome en el acto. Después alguien más me atacó y el momento pasó, lo escuché vociferar órdenes; tomó al político del brazo, protegiéndolo y salió de la habitación.

Busqué desesperado a Akane con la vista, el hombretón tomó a las chicas que había sacado de la jaula y comenzó a arrástralas hacia la prisión y las aventó dentro. Entonces fue por Akane, quien estaba en el suelo, aturdida, alguien la había golpeado. El carcelero se acercó hacia ella y la tomó por el pelo, ella gritó y se revolvió pataleando, mientras era arrastrada por el piso. Entonces Akane plantó los pies en el suelo y se impulsó con la fuerza de sus piernas, haciendo un arco en el aire que provocó que el hombretón aullara de dolor, su brazo se había doblado de una manera antinatural hacia atrás, lo más probable era que su hombro se hubiera fracturado. Akane logró auparse a la espalda del hombre. Este hacia intentos de agarrarla con el único brazo bueno que tenía, pero Akane se acomodó sobre los hombros del tipo, tomó la cabeza del hombre con ambas manos y, lanzando un aullido de furia y victoria, haciendo gala de una fuerza prodigiosa para una chica tan menuda como ella, le rompió el cuello. De inmediato el cuerpo cayó al suelo y Akane junto con él, ella rodó hasta la puerta de la celda y se golpeó la espalda, pero de inmediato, sin que le importara el dolor del golpe, se levantó. Fue hasta el cuerpo del hombre que había matado y rebuscó en sus ropas hasta que encontró la llave que abría la puerta de la celda, también tomó la _katana_ que había caído junto a él. Abrió la reja y ordenó a las mujeres salir. Ellas comenzaron a escapar entre gritos y llantos.

Alguien intentó detenerlas, se lanzó sobre las indefensas mujeres y con la espada atravesó el cuerpo de dos de ellas. Akane lanzó un grito de ira, y se fue contra él, blandió la _katana_, de una estocada lo desarmó, luego avanzó velozmente, dejando tras de sí una estela de sangre, y el hombre cayó, cortado en dos. Reconocí la letal técnica de mi madre. Estaba seguro, mi madre le había enseñado a Akane el arte de la espada.

Hasta que la última mujer salió, Akane volvió su vista hacia a mí.

Yo estaba luchando contra el último de los sujetos, mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella cuando paré la estocada que iba hacia mi cuello y le devolví el mandoble atravesándolo por el esternón, haciéndolo caer a mis pies con sangre borbotando de la boca.

Nos observamos unos segundos, entre gemidos agónicos, sangre y muerte; ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Saotome — me dijo. Por alguna razón no me sorprendió en absoluto que Akane supiera exactamente quién era yo.

—Tendo —respondí. Ella asintió. Entonces una alarma comenzó a sonar estridente por todo el edificio. Sacudí la espada limpiándola de vísceras y sangre; me acerqué hacia ella, le extendí mi mano y esperé. Akane observó solo un segundo mi palma abierta, después me miró a los ojos.

Nos entendimos, nos reconocimos.

Tomó mi mano.

Y entonces salimos, juntos, a matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

**oo**

**o**

* * *

—**.GLOSARIO.—**

**_Koyosegi:_** Son la mezcla perfecta entre el arte y la ingeniería. Éstas cajas, que pueden ser tanto rompecabezas mecánicos como combinaciones y series de trabas, obtienen parte de su nombre del _yosegui_, una antigua técnica de carpintería en la cual se unen distintos tipos de madera para formar patrones de formas y colores.

_**Kamon: **_ Es una insignia que las familias usaban y siguen usando hasta la fecha como una forma de identificación. El _kamon_ es un concepto muy característico de Japón y lo que hace es representar los orígenes de una persona, cuál es su familia y de dónde vienen. Lo que podría compararse a un emblema familiar. Son símbolos bastante simples en cuanto a diseño, pero con un nivel estético muy elegante y atrayente. El _Kamon_ de la familia Real es el _Kiku_, Crisantemo.

_**Bushi:**_ La palabra "samurái" procede del verbo japonés _saburau_ que significa "servir como ayudante". La palabra _bushi_ es una palabra japonesa que significa "caballero armado". La palabra "samurái" fue utilizada por otras clases sociales, mientras que los guerreros se llamaban a sí mismos mediante un término más digno, _bushi_.

_**Bushido**_: Es un término traducido como «el camino del guerrero». Es un código ético estricto y particular al que muchos samuráis (o _bushi_) entregaban sus vidas, que exigía lealtad y honor hasta la muerte.

_**Onna bugeisha**_: significa «Mujer guerrera», un pequeño grupo perteneciente a la elevada clase _bushi_ y que se iniciaron en el arte de manejar las armas y luchar con vistas a proteger su honor y hogar cuando sus maridos o familiares marchaban al frente. Obligadas a compensar de alguna forma su menor fuerza física respecto a los hombres, se vieron obligadas a usar armas más adecuadas para ellas que la _katana_. Así, la mayoría eligieron el arco y las flechas o la _naginata_ (una especie de alabarda de hoja curva) que les permitían mantener las distancias; también optaban por las _kaiken_ y _tanto_, que eran variedades dedagas. Aparecieron y vivieron su momento de oro en los períodos _Heian_ (794-1185 d.C.) y _Kamakura_ (1185-1333 d.C.), decayendo en la etapa Edo al implantarse la doctrina neoconfuciana que ligaba a los guerreros al poder político y relegaba a la mujer a la casa. No obstante, algunas consiguieron mantener la tradición viva a lo largo de los tiempos.

* * *

**oo**

**o**

¿Han escuchado la frase: "salir de tu zona de confort"? Pues es exactamente lo que pasó aquí. Les platico: Desde que lo empecé a desarrollar quise que siguiera la fórmula de "Death, Love and Robots" de Netflix, historias conclusivas, pero que tienen un trasfondo muy amplio que te hacen preguntarte, ¿cómo llegaron los personajes ahí, que paso? ¿que pasara?. Espero haberlo logrado. Así que siguiendo esa narrativa, no, esta historia no tendrá continuación. Este es mi final, esta es la historia que quería contar, lo que viene a continuación, después de que Ranma y Akane salen de esa habitación, no lo sé. También es el primero fic que hago con este narrador, me siento más cómoda con el narrador omnisciente, pero fue divertido narrar en primera persona, ¿qué les pareció?

Por cierto, para escribir me armé una playlist, toda la primera parte está escrita con el soundtrack de "The Last Sumarai" de Hans Zimmer. Y la segunda parte con el soundtrack de "Ruruoni Kenshin" principalmente: "Warrior Suite", "The Last Wolf Suite" (mi tema favorito de todo el soundtrack), "Welcome To My Nightmare", "The Wars of The Last Wolves", "Blood" y "Starless (Master Mixx)

Como siempre, le doy las gracias a **DanisitaM** por haberme ayudado. Sus comentarios, indicaciones y apuntes me ayudan un montón con las inconsistencias que pueda tener el escrito. ¡Gracias por siempre estar ahí conmigo! Por cierto, Dani también me ha hecho la persona más feliz al hacerme un fan art de mi historia larga en emisión, "Hijos del Jade", con su permiso lo he subido a mi Instagram: s.r_fanfic_writer. Sigan también a Dani en instagram, es súper talentosa y sus fanarts son de los más populares, y sexys del fandom, ella esta como danisita_mb.

Gracias también al TeamRC por su apoyo. ¡Besitos a todas chicas!

Si les gustó no olviden dejarme su review, ¡los leo!


End file.
